Reflective Surfaces
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: When a winter storm causes unintended consequences, Kendall, Logan, and Katie, find themselves stranded. Angsty, rated T cause I'm paranoid about these stupid ratings. One-shot.


**A/N: Not much to say. This ones dedicated to Miss Fenway, an all around awesome person and an amazing writer.**

**A/N 2: Just in case there's any confusion to my mother (*shrugs*), Titled Heart, or any other readers that feel the same way, I decided after a lot of thought that I would not be doing anything more regarding this story. In other words, no sequel or second chapter. I was going for angsty, not realistic. Sorry if that disappoints you, but thats my choice. Stay Real. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I know. I don't own em. **

**

* * *

**

**Reflective Surfaces**

**General POV**

The cars interior was silent as it drove down Interstate 95. All its occupants were purposely staying quiet as disturbing the nerve-wracked driver could be dangerous for their health. Warm air blasted from the heater vents, and the windshield wipers swept back and forth, clearing snow from the glass. The headlights illuminated the road, but not by much. Visibility was poor, to say the least.

Kendall Knight was driving, and he was on edge, to say the least. After a day in Minneapolis, he was glad to be getting back to their small town. His mom was working a long shift at her job, so him, one of his best friends Logan, and his little sister left the small town setting and drove to the large city. Now he regretted ever going. He did not like driving in snow.

Logan Mitchell sat in the passenger seat, staring straight ahead. When they had left, the sky had been clear, and the weather had been good. But now, with almost half an inch of snow having fell since they left Minneapolis, he was getting worried they would get stuck in it. Which would not be good.

Katie Knight was half asleep. After a day of roaming Minneapolis, in the below freezing weather, all she wanted to do was go to bed. It was nearly 9:30, according to the clock on the cars radio, and the warmth coming from the heater wasn't exactly keeping her awake. Although it was only an hour drive home from Minneapolis, they had gotten stuck in traffic trying to get out of the metropolis, so it had been two hours since they started driving.

"Maybe we should pull over." Logan suggested, looking out his window.

"Maybe you should shut up." Kendall said, concentrating on the road. "And why? There's the bridge."

"Thank God." Katie said. Kendall turned left on the small street, which led right into the main street of their small town. Because of his single-minded wish to get home, coupled with the poor visibility, made them miss the "Watch For Ice On Bridge" sign. Freezing rain had fallen, and black ice had formed on the two lane bridge. So even if they had noticed the sign, it was too late to see the transparent ice. As the car hit the ice at almost forty miles an hour, the front wheels lost traction almost instantly, sending it into a very dangerous understeer.

* * *

The first thing Kendall noticed was the cold. Which made no sense. "Mom's gonna kill me." He said, absently. His head was hurting, and he was surprised he hadn't been knocked out. Or had he? He couldn't remember. He reached up to rub his forehead, which had the slightest burning sensation. He glanced down to check the clock, only to find it was off. Not hearing any engine noise, he reached forward and turned the key. The engine didn't make a sound. "Logan. I think the alternator came loose." Then he noticed that no one else was talking. "Logan!" He looked to his right, and saw Logan unconscious, which made Kendall panic. "Logan! Wake up!" He yelled. Logan groaned.

"I'm sleeping." He said, weakly.

"Then get up! Logan!" Kendall yelled, worried.

"Yeah. What happened?" Logan pulled his head from the window, which had a large crack in it.

"Oh. Thank God." Kendall said. He had feared for a moment that his friend was dead or something. "We were in some kind of accident."

"Crap." Logan said, again weakly. That was when Kendall remembered that there was a third passenger.

"Katie!" He yelled, turning around. Doing so, he noticed the amount of damage the car had actually taken. The back window was completely gone, and shards of glass were scattered about.

"Shut up." The ten-year old said, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm..." Katie noticed the destruction around her for the first time. "What happened?" She asked.

"We don't know." Kendall said. "Logan. Make sure she's really okay." Logan was the only one of Kendall's friends that completely knew first aid. Kendall turned to left and a wall of white came into view. "Great."

"What?" Logan asked.

"We ended up in snow." Kendall said. "Do you think someone else was hurt?" He asked.

"No. The right of the car was the most damaged, so we couldn't have been hit on the side or the left would be more damaged. And we couldn't have been hit head on."

"I guess not." Kendall said, not really talking to Logan.

"But." Logan started.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Someone could have hit us in the back." Logan explained. Kendall was glad his friend was thinking straight in the stressful situation, which was strangely out of character.

"Maybe. Have you seen my phone?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A moment later, he groaned. "What?"

"No signal."

"Come on!" Kendall yelled in frustration. "We'll have to wait for someone to come looking."

"That could take hours." Logan said. Kendall shrugged.

"I know. And its getting really cold." The sudden realization made them all worry. With the back window blown out, the cold Minnesota air would easily fill the car, eventually freezing them all to death. Literally.

* * *

James jumped when he heard the phone ring. He had been on the couch in his house, watching TV with Carlos, who ended up getting stuck a James after the winter storm became worse. He had been falling asleep to the sounds of MythBusters on the Discovery channel. James reached to his right, grabbing the phone from its spot next to the lamp. "Hello?" He said, until he realized he was holding it upside down. He flipped over and repeated his greeting.

"James. I just got back from work and Kendall and Katie aren't home. Do you know where they could be?" Ms. Knight's voice filled James's head.

"Uh. They went to Minneapolis for the day with Logan. They said they'd be back by eight."

"Its ten James. I'm getting worried." James glanced over his shoulder to the clock on the wall, which confirmed what Ms. Knight said.

"I haven't heard from them. I'm sure they just got stuck in traffic or something. You know how busy it can be around the holidays."

"I guess. But if they call you tell them to hurry up and get home. This storm is getting worse."

"Of course."

"Thank you James."

"No problem." He hung up a moment later, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Like that dude from _Warehouse 13 _that got the vibes. He looked at the table to his right and saw Carlos's cell phone. He picked it up and scrolled through the contact list, before hitting the green button when **Dad **was highlighted.

* * *

"What time is it?" Kendall asked. Logan looked at his phone.

"Ten fifteen." Logan answered, a slight shiver in his voice. It was below freezing and it just kept getting colder.

Kendall was worried about his friend and sister. Somehow, the left side of the car had taken a beating, and they were hurt the worst. Not to say he wasn't too, just not as much.

Logan wasn't sure of what to do. He was always the guy with the plan, the one that always had an idea. But now he had no choice but to sit and wait. Waiting. He hated waiting. And the cold was making it hard for him to think. He worried about how Kendall was holding it together.

Katie was scared. And cold. But mostly cold. The cold was making it hard for her to think in complete thoughts, giving her an endless feeling of confusion. She felt helpless. She didn't like that. She was usually independent, making her own way, not leaning on others for support, rarely asking for help. But now, that was all she wanted.

* * *

Carlos Garcia Sr. picked up the ringing phone from his desk. He would have loved to be at home with his son, but he had to work the night shift, to make up for taking off his sons birthday. The sergeant could be mean sometimes. "Garcia." He answered, waiting for a response.

"Mr. Garcia. Its James. I need your help."

"James. Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I don't know. Kendall and Logan went to Minneapolis for the day, saying they'd be back by eight, but its not eight, and I have a very weird feeling. Like somethings wrong."

"Well, legally, there's nothing I can do. We have to wait forty-eight hours before we start looking." James took a deep breath, which sounded like static over the phone. "But." The police officer could just imagine James's expression. "If I just happened to go on patrol..."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." James said, brightening up.

"But we can't be out for that long. This storm is getting very bad."

"I understand. Thank you. And could you not tell Ms. Knight? She's already worried enough."

"No problem. I'll be there in five minutes." Officer Garcia hung up and grabbed his keys from his desk. _I'm going to be in so much trouble._

_

* * *

_

James stared out the window of the unmarked police car, looking for anything that could be his friends. He had chosen to leave Carlos sleeping on his couch. The car came to a stop at an empty intersection, waiting for the light to turn green. James noticed his friends father was going to turn left. "Go right."

"What was that?"

"Right. To the bridge. They would be coming back that way." James explained. Without another word, the older man turned the car right, down the long road that eventually intersected with Interstate 95. After driving for about five minutes, the streetlights eventually stopped, and it was hard too see five feet in front of the car.

"We're going to have to turn around. These roads get really icy."

"That's why I'm worried." James said. "I understand... Wait." Mr. Garcia stopped the car. "Look." James pointed in front of them. A small piece of glass was on the road, which reflected the light from the cars headlights. Mr. Garcia drove forward a bit more, and the headlights caught a reflective surface. The taillight of a car, half buried in snow.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

James flipped the small piece of glass over in his hand. He was in the room he shared with Kendall in Apartment 2J, waiting for his friends to finish changing so they could get to the studio. The small shard of glass had been from the back windshield of Ms. Knights old car, which had been totaled in the crash. It was shaped like a triangle, and always caught the light in a way that reflected it back into his eyes. He had held onto the small piece as a reminder always to trust your instincts. The shard had saved the life of three of his friends. And that was something he would never forget.

"James! You coming?" Kendall's yelled from the living room.

"Yeah!" James yelled back. He stood up and put the glass in his pocket before running to join his friends.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review.**


End file.
